


Cat Ears and Kisses

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cat Ears, Cats, First Kiss, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Purring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: When Frankenstein takes Raizel to a cat cafe they find something sweeter than raspberry tarts.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Cat Ears and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the sugariest, fluffiest thing I've ever written
> 
> Raizel feels a bit ooc to me but I hope you like it anyway
> 
> Words in bold are spoken in the bond and not aloud!

"I have a special treat for you today, Master." Frankenstein could not contain his smile. Raizel was going to love this!

"What is it, Franken?" Raizel imagined a new dessert, maybe something with raspberries. Frankenstein knew how much he loved raspberries.

"I stumbled across a very special place the other day and immediately thought of you." 

"Is it a restaurant?" Raizel was intrigued. 

"Yes, but not an ordinary restaurant." Frankenstein stopped in front of an attractive little building with gingham curtains. "It is a cat cafe!" He opened the door and led his Master to a small table. As soon as Raizel sat down, every cat in the whole place ran to sit at his feet. Some rolled onto their backs and showed their fluffy bellies. Others snuggled up to his feet and fell asleep. Suddenly there were three cats in Raizel's lap, all purring loudly, while a kitten hopped onto the table and nuzzled against his hands.  


Raizel was enchanted. His lips parted slightly, and his eyes were wide. He carefully reached out a finger and touched the kitten's tiny head. When the kitten rubbed against his finger he became braver, stroking it down its back and looking at Frankenstein in wonder when the kitten arched its back and straightened its tail. Frankenstein simply gazed at Raizel, overcome with love.

When a waitress came by Raizel did not even notice her presence so Frankenstein ordered for both of them, knowing his Master would want the raspberry tart drizzled with chocolate. To his annoyance the pastry was overbaked, but Raizel ate with such abstraction that it didn't really matter. After all, they were not really there for the food, but for the experience. And what an experience it was! Raizel cuddled cats, petted cats, snuggled the kitten in his arms, and even held it to his lips and kissed it. Frankenstein felt he was falling in love with Raizel all over again, not that he would ever dare let his Master know.

"Cats...are perfect." Raizel's voice was full of joy and amazement.

Frankenstein was almost able to agree with Raizel. Cats were very elegant, well-behaved creatures on the whole. If only they did not throw up hairballs and require a litterbox, he would have some in his home. Seeing Raizel's rapture he was very tempted...

Eventually Frankenstein realized that the other customers were getting annoyed with Raizel's cat attraction abilities. One woman kept sneaking over and capturing a certain orange tabby, only to have it run right back to Raizel as soon as she sat it down in her lap. It took Raizel a while to say goodbye to each of his new friends, and he parted from them very reluctantly. Frankenstein smiled to see that each cat acted as if he had dismissed it, wandering away to the other impatient customers as if nothing unusual had happened.

As Frankenstein paid their bill, Raizel noticed a display behind the counter. "Franken, I want those." 

Frankenstein looked up to see cat-ear headbands in various colours. His heart started thumping. Raizel wanted to wear one? Beautiful, adorable images flooded his brain and he felt like swooning. "Of course, Master. Which colour will you have?"

Raizel looked at all of the options carefully. It was always so difficult to decide! Frankenstein was patient, but the lady serving them looked longingly at the customers she could be chatting with. "White, for both of us," Raizel finally chose.

"For me too?" Frankenstein was a little embarrassed.

Raizel just looked at him, his gaze enigmatic. 

"Very well. Two white cat-ear headbands," Frankenstein requested.

The lady quickly handed them over and hurried over to check on a family occupying several tables. 

Frankenstein was amused to see that Raizel immediately put his headband on. As he had expected, there was nothing more adorable than Raizel with cat ears! He suddenly realized he had been standing there just staring for quite some time. He shook himself. "Let's head home, Master."

Raizel had that enigmatic look again. Finally he said, "You are not wearing your ears, Franken."

"Oh, you want me to wear them now?" Frankenstein blushed.

"Yes." Raizel was firm.

What could Frankenstein do but put the headband on? "How does it look?" he smiled a little nervously. 

Raizel smiled. "It suits you." As they began walking home, he could not stop glancing at the cute ears on his Bonded's head. "Thank you, Franken," he leaned into Frankenstein for just a moment, so quickly that Frankenstein thought he might have imagined it. "I love the cat cafe."

Frankenstein's heart swelled. "I'm glad," he said.

They walked down the road leisurely. Raizel enjoyed looking in the shop windows and Frankenstein loved watching everything Raizel did. Suddenly Raizel stopped next to a park bench with a battered box underneath. 

"There is a kitten here," he announced. 

'Oh no,' thought Frankenstein.

Raizel was pulling out the box and peering inside. "It is cold and hungry. It has not seen its mother for 3 days and it is scared. A human put it in this box and left it here," he looked appalled.

"The human probably thought the kitten would find a home if it were left near this bench," Frankenstein explained, though he thought it a poor idea himself.

Raizel was cradling a tiny orange ball of fur in his hands. "I want to keep it, Franken," he said fervently. 

Frankenstein had known that was coming, and he knew what his answer had to be. "Of course, Master. Let's bring it home. I know you will be as good a master for this kitten as you are for me." And I will clean litter boxes for 15 or 20 years, he thought a little too loudly.

"15 or 20 years? Cats do not live as long as humans?" Raizel looked crushed. 

Frankenstein patted him on the shoulder. "Unfortunately pets do not have long lives. But you will make this kitten's life a good one. Of that I am certain, Master."

"Franken," Raizel knew that Frankenstein loved being called by his pet name. "I want to take care of this kitten myself. Please teach me."

Frankenstein was horrified. His master, scooping poop from a litter box? It must never be!

Raizel could not help but read his thoughts. "If I do it from love, it will not be a hardship," he observed. "This is something you know well, Franken," and he looked almost slyly at his self-appointed servant.

"We will see," was the most that Frankenstein could allow himself to commit to, but Raizel thought it was a start. "By the way," Frankenstein continued. "I did not know until now that you can read the thoughts of animals as well as people. It was quite a surprise."

Raizel smiled. "The birds at the window provided me with much company." He stopped walking and turned to look at Frankenstein. **"They told me of you before you came to me. They told me of one who lived in the forest, who shared his meals with them even when he had little. The little one whose wing you mended in deep winter sang of you always after that. So even before I saw your soul, I knew you were no monster."**

Frankenstein blushed deeply. "Let's get this kitten home," was all he said, but he walked a little closer to his Master.

When they walked in, with cat ears on their heads and an adorable kitten in Raizel's arms, they caused quite a stir. Takeo, Seira, and Karias gathered around Raizel to coo at the ball of fluff, while M-21 and Regis got in an argument because Regis didn't understand the cat ears and was was rude. Tao was about to go mad because Frankenstein refused to be photographed in said cat ears, no matter how popular such a picture of him with Raizel would be on Instagram. 

Finally Frankenstein sent M-21 and Regis to buy cat litter and litter boxes, a job that oppressed Regis's dignity terribly until he was reminded it was to make the Noblesse himself happy. Tao was delegated to find a good veterinarian and make an appointment for the kitten and the other three were dispatched for kitten food, a collar, a cat bed, and cat toys. 

"And catnip!" Takeo cried. "I've seen the cutest videos of cats getting high on catnip and doing the funniest things.

"Oh dear, that sounds illegal," Karias worried. "We do not wish to drug a kitten."

They headed out with Takeo trying to reassure the Nobles that catnip was not a narcotic.

Raizel sat down in the floor with his kitten, so Frankenstein sat down near him, ready to help in any way. He was disconcerted when Raizel began trying to imitate the tiny cat. 

"Eew!" Raizel mewed back, holding the kitten so that its nose was near his. "Eew!"

Frankenstein wished his brain could preserve this moment forever so that he could always see it. His master was so cute like this! Raizel held the cat to his cheek and nuzzled it gently as he had the kitten in the cat cafe. The sensation of soft fur on his face made him blush. 

Frankenstein was glad nosebleeds only happened in anime because otherwise he would be in great danger of having a massive one now.

A strange noise emitted from Raizel's throat. It wasn't exactly a growl, but what was it? 

"I'm not very good at purring," Raizel admitted.

How Frankenstein longed to take his Master into his arms! It was maddening!

Tao popped back into the room, phone to his ear. "Hey, Raizel, what's this kitten's name? The vet needs to know."

Raizel looked at the kitten carefully. This was a momentous decision to make, and Raizel was not good at making decisions. 

Tao waited, tapping on the wall to relieve his boredom. Finally he said, "I'll call them back. I'm sure that will be okay."

Raizel was grateful. This name had to be perfect. It had to show his love for the tiny creature, capture its playful spirit, maybe even reflect its physical appearance. He wanted it to be just right.

Tao sat down and took pictures of the kitten as it played on the floor, laughing with Raizel and Frankenstein at its antics. When it curled into a ball in Raizel's lap to sleep, he played games on his phone. An hour went by, during which the kitten slept and Frankenstein crept closer to Raizel to peer over his shoulder at the tiny cat and smile. His master's face was so close, he could not help looking a little longer than expected just to feel the warmth of Raizel's skin. Tao couldn't help but notice a new tension in the air and feel a little uncomfortable.

"Any ideas for the name, Rai?" he asked lightly.

Raizel closed his eyes. He thought hard, nodded, and opened them. "Kitty," he said firmly.

Frankenstein couldn't hold back a fond smile. How very like his Master! "Kitty," he repeated. "A fine choice, Master."

Tao said, "Alright, I'll call the vet back and get the appointment. What name should I put for the person who will take the cat to the vet?"

"Mine" said both Raizel and Frankenstein at the same time. 

"I'll tell them you'll both be there then." Tao was glad to escape. He did not know exactly what was going on but it made him feel a third wheel.

Frankenstein stayed close behind Raizel, both just watching the curled up kitten breathe. It was so relaxing that Frankenstein found himself thinking that having a cat in the house might not be so bad after all. Especially if it allowed him to sit so close to his master! He took a deep breath, then rested his chin on Raizel's shoulder. Raizel blushed but said nothing, so Frankenstein reveled in the feeling of connection with his Master. Then Raizel leaned his head slightly so that his face was lightly touching Frankenstein's. It felt like electricity surged through them both and both gasped but moved a little closer together. 

Raizel began gently stroking the sleeping kitten, allowing his confusing feelings an outlet. Frankenstein longed to be that kitten. Oh, to feel his Master's fingertips moving so freely on his body! He shivered and snuggled into Raizel's neck. He watched the kitten stretch, luxuriating in Raizel's touch. Raizel's soft hair tickled his face and he longed, oh how he longed--

Frankenstein could hold back no longer. Voice husky, he spoke into Raizel's ear. "May I pet you, Master?"

Raizel turned very pink. His voice was low, but he finally said, "Yes, Franken."

Shyly, nervously, Frankenstein put his hand onto Raizel's head. He felt the cat ear headband and remembered how adorable it looked on his Master. His sweet Master... With all of his love in his fingertips, he began stroking Raizel's hair. As Raizel petted the kitten, Frankenstein petted Raizel. His fingers ran through raven hair softer than cat fur. They stroked exquisitely shaped ears with a tiny bit of invisible fuzz on them. They ghosted down Raizel's neck, making him arch his back more elegantly than any cat.  


Raizel turned to him, his lips surprisingly near. "May I..."he tried, but was too shy. **"May I sit in your lap?**

Frankenstein was thunderstruck. "Of-of-, I, PLEASE!" he stammered.

Carefully, so as not to disturb the kitten, Raizel inched into Frankenstein's lap. This was much better. He was able to feel surrounded by Franken, able to lay his face directly against Franken's, able to feel Franken's heart beating so fast it sounded almost dangerous. Everywhere was warmth and...yes, love. He knew it was love. This was just how his kitten felt!

Frankenstein was filled with a joy he never thought possible. His Master wanted to feel close to him. His Master enjoyed his touch. Could it be that his Master felt as he did? He stroked Raizel's hair lovingly, then made so bold as to wrap his other arm around Raizel. As Raizel gasped, Frankenstein put his large hand over Raizel's elegant one and stroked the kitten with him. 

"Franken," Raizel electrified Frankenstein with a soft kiss on the handsome jaw he had admired for so long. **"Let me be your kitten,"**

Frankenstein wrapped Raizel in his arms as if he would never let him go. Raizel loved him! Nothing else in life would ever matter. It could all go to hell so long as Raizel loved him! He kissed Raizel's beautiful face, kissed his sweet ears and his eyelids and his chin, covering every centimeter of skin with kisses before finally claiming the lips he had longed for. Raizel moaned into the kiss and Frankenstein knew he had been dreaming of this day too. "Why didn't you tell me, Master? I have always been ready for you," Frankenstein nuzzled Raizel's neck.

"I did not know how," Raizel confessed. "But today Kitty showed me what to do."

Frankenstein did not really believe in any gods, but he thanked them all for Kitty, just in case. To think he hadn't wanted a cat in the house! He would gladly clean litter boxes for eternity in exchange for this.

He began kissing down his Master's neck, licking little circles and sucking the skin in hopes of leaving a mark. "Master belongs to me!" he thought possessively. He was too busy sucking and Raizel was too busy moaning to notice that the others had returned. 

Takeo grinned. "I knew it! "he thought as he crept through the room, laden with cat treats and a huge fluffy cat bed. Tao, who had come to meet them, hurried M-21 out of the room and helped him with his purchases. Seira pushed and pulled at Regis, who was rooted to the spot with eyes as large as dinner plates. Only Karias kept his cool. He pulled a crimson rose from his sleeve and tossed it at the lovers with a wink before helping Seira drag Regis away. 

Frankenstein and Raizel noticed absolutely none of this and were very confused later on finding a rose at their feet. In the meantime, Frankenstein's legs had fallen asleep and he did not care one iota. He wanted to stay with his beautiful Master on that floor forever.

"Franken," Raizel still sounded a little shy. 

"Yes, Master?"  
"Will you sleep with us tonight?"

Frankenstein was confused. "Us?" he asked.

"Kitty and me. Will you join us in bed?" Raizel looked so hopeful, even if Frankenstein had wanted to resist he would not have been able to.

"Of course, Master."

Raizel burrowed his head into Frankenstein's hair. "May I...would you..." He took a deep breath. "I have a request, Franken," he murmured. 

"Yes, Master? I will do anything for you, you know that."

**"Will you call me your kitten, instead of Master, when we are... together like this? I...I would like that."**

Frankenstein engulfed his beloved in a tight hug. 

"Of course," and he spoke directly into Raizel's alabaster ear. "My kitten,"

A pleasant sound erupted from Raizel's throat, and Frankenstein laughed with delight to realize that his Master was purring.


End file.
